Tom Tucker
Tom Tucker is the anchorman for Quahog 5 News. He's a quite narcissistic, handsome, mustachioed man who recaps news in pleasing baritone. In the first Stewie Griffin: The Untold Story segment "Stewie B. Goode", his mustache is revealed to be fake when he was fired, ordered to return it to the studio as it is actually their property. Tom is not one to be politically correct, nor does he take into account the feelings of anyone, including co-anchors Diane Simmons and most recently, Joyce Kinney. He would often make fun of Diane. He was married to Stacy Tucker, whom he divorced sometime between "North by North Quahog" and "Mother Tucker". They had one son together, Jake Tucker, whose face is upside-down. He often uses hookers and in "Petarded" had a dead one. He becomes Thelma Griffin's boyfriend in "Mother Tucker". Meg developed a crush on him in "The Kiss Seen Around the World". In "And Then There Were Fewer", Diane murdered James Woods, Derek Wilcox, Stephanie, Muriel Goldman, and Priscilla, and framed Tom. Tom was sent to jail for the crime. Prior to this, he suggested to his boss to have a young sexy blonde replace Diane as co-anchor. He was exonerated after Lois found out that Diane was the real killer, as he appears in "Excellence in Broadcasting", mentioning Diane's death and her murders. He also introduced new co-anchor Kinney. He was also one of the many characters to be incorporated into the updated opening sequence. Although he and Diane appear to have hated each other, during a news special when the cast believed that they were knocked off the air, Tom pulled out a sex-paddle to spank Diane. Right when he was about to deliver the first whack, the cameraman exclaimed that they were on the air. Tom also made many sexual jokes about her on the air. His house is full of pictures of him, including one of him in a wedding dress. This could be because he hates his wife, Stacy, and is ashamed of his son Jake's face. But overall suggests he is merely a narcissist. This is more readily seen when he hangs a poster of himself over his bed, as well as asking if people want his autograph. His name in the Pilot Pitch is Mike Tucker, and he worked with Diane at Quahog 6 News. Seth MacFarlane only does a minor adjustment to his voice when speaking, as the character is very close to his natural voice. In "Running Mates" he co-moderated the debate between Peter and his wife/opponent Lois, and gave the words in the spelling bee in "Tales of a Third Grade Nothing". To maintain his mustache, he explains in the song "All I Really Want For Christmas" in "Road to the North Pole" that he wants a golden mustache comb. Tom has an unhealthy obsession over Megan Fox and even has her phone number. He is an alcoholic, as revealed in "Friends of Peter G", partaking in Alcoholics Anonymous meeting Peter and Brian attend. In "Tiegs for Two", he attends Quagmire's class on how to pick up women. During the Quahog Thanksgiving Day Parade featured in "Thanksgiving", Tom and Joyce Kinney have to contend with the rain while rival stations 2 and 6 have awnings to protect their newscasters. When about to present the float featuring Rocky The Flying Squirrel and Bullwinkle, Tom also has to deal with the car alarm blaring from the Quahog 5 News van. Tom acted under the name of George P. Wilbur in Halloween 4: The Return of Michael Myers but eventually gave up on Hollywood after landing bit parts in shows like The Cosby Show. In "Tom Tucker: The Man and His Dream", Peter talks him into returning to Hollywood with Peter as his agent landing a role on NCIS, but dumps him as a client when he becomes an agent for the resurrected James Woods. When James dumps Peter, Tom and Peter return to Quahog where Tom gets his news anchor job back. In "Family Guy Viewer Mail No. 2" Tom appeared as an English version of himself named Clive Trowley. He started off telling a story about a man with a gun taking over the city of Manchester. He then moved forward to the main story. Queen Elizabeth II coming to Billingsbury. Proceeding into sport, Clive went on to see which twelve football teams tied that night. In "Ratings Guy", Tom worked previously as a news anchor at channel 12 in St. Louis but had difficulty due to a swastika-shaped birthmark on his upper lip which is now covered by his mustache. After Tom does shave his mustache, he reports that its ashes were scattered off the coast of Acapulco, Mexico where the mustache was born. In "Farmer Guy", in a report about Quahog crime rate rising, he states that he drives a 2006 Infiniti. In the courtroom scene in "The Simpsons Guy", he is seated next to fellow news reporter Kent Brockman. Episode Appearances *FG101 "Death Has a Shadow" *FG102 "I Never Met the Dead Man" *FG105 "A Hero Sits Next Door" *FG107 "Brian: Portrait of a Dog" *FG202 "Holy Crap" *FG203 "Da Boom" *FG204 "Brian in Love" *FG205 "Love Thy Trophy" *FG206 "Death Is a Bitch" *FG207 "The King Is Dead" *FG209 "If I'm Dyin', I'm Lyin'" *FG210 "Running Mates" *FG214 "Let's Go to the Hop"" *FG215 "Dammit Janet!" *FG218 "E. Peterbus Unum" *FG220 "Wasted Talent" *FG221 "Fore Father" *FG302 "Brian Does Hollywood" *FG304 "One if by Clam, Two if by Sea" *FG306 "Death Lives" *FG307 "Lethal Weapons" *FG308 "The Kiss Seen Around the World" *FG309 "Mr. Saturday Knight" *FG310 "A Fish out of Water" *FG312 "To Love and Die in Dixie" *FG313 "Screwed the Pooch" *FG314 "Peter Griffin: Husband, Father...Brother?" *FG315 "Ready, Willing, and Disabled" *FG317 "Brian Wallows and Peter's Swallows" *FG321 "Family Guy Viewer Mail No. 1" *FG401 "North by North Quahog" *FG402 "Fast Times at Buddy Cianci Jr. High" *FG403 "Blind Ambition" *FG404 "Don't Make Me Over" *FG406 "Petarded" *FG407 "Brian the Bachelor" *FG409 "Breaking Out is Hard to Do" *FG412 "The Perfect Castaway" *FG414 "PTV" *FG416 "The Courtship of Stewie's Father" *FG417 "The Fat Guy Strangler" *FG418 "The Father, the Son, and the Holy Fonz" *FG420 "Patriot Games" *FG423 "Deep Throats" *FG425 "You May Now Kiss the...Uh...Guy Who Receives" *FG426 "Petergeist" *FG427 "Untitled Griffin Family History" *FG428 "Stewie B. Goode" *FG501 "Stewie Loves Lois" *FG502 "Mother Tucker" *FG503 "Hell Comes to Quahog" *FG506 "Prick Up Your Ears" *FG508 "Barely Legal" *FG512 "Airport '07" *FG515 "Boys Do Cry" *FG517 "It Takes a Village Idiot, and I Married One" *FG518 "Meet the Quagmires" *FG601 "Blue Harvest" *FG604 "Stewie Kills Lois" *FG605 "Lois Kills Stewie" *FG606 "Padre de Familia" *FG607 "Peter's Daughter" *FG702 "I Dream of Jesus" *FG706 "Tales of a Third Grade Nothing" *FG709 "The Juice Is Loose" *FG711 "Not All Dogs Go To Heaven" *FG712 "420" *FG716 "Peter's Progress" *FG801 "Road to the Multiverse" *FG805 "Hannah Banana" (heard only) *FG808 "Dog Gone" *FG811 "Dial Meg for Murder" *FG812 "Extra Large Medium" *FG813 "Go, Stewie, Go!" *FG814 "Peter-assment" *FG816 "April in Quahog" *FG819 "The Splendid Source" *FG821 "Partial Terms of Endearment" *FG901 "And Then There Were Fewer" *FG902 "Excellence in Broadcasting" *FG905 "Baby, You Knock Me Out" *FG906 "Brian Writes a Bestseller" *FG907 "Road to the North Pole" *FG908 "New Kidney in Town" *FG909 "And I'm Joyce Kinney" *FG910 "Friends of Peter G" *FG913 "Trading Places" *FG914 "Tiegs for Two" *FG917 "Foreign Affairs" *FG1001 "Lottery Fever" *FG1002 "Seahorse Seashell Party" *FG1005 "Back to the Pilot" *FG1006 "Thanksgiving" *FG1007 "Amish Guy" *FG1009 "Grumpy Old Man" *FG1012 "Livin' on a Prayer" *FG1013 "Tom Tucker: The Man and His Dream" *FG1014 "Be Careful What You Fish For" *FG1015 "Burning Down the Bayit" *FG1016 "Killer Queen" *FG1019 "Mr. and Mrs. Stewie" *FG1021 "Tea Peter" *FG1022 "Family Guy Viewer Mail No. 2" *FG1023 "Internal Affairs" *FG1102 "Ratings Guy" *FG1103 "The Old Man and the Big 'C'" *FG1105 "Joe's Revenge" *FG1106 "Lois Comes Out of Her Shell" *FG1109 "Space Cadet" *FG1110 "Brian's Play" (heard) *FG1112 "Valentine's Day in Quahog" *FG1116 "12 and a Half Angry Men" *FG1117 "Bigfat" (special opening) *FG1118 "Total Recall" *FG1119 "Save the Clam" *FG1120 "Farmer Guy" *FG1201 "Finders Keepers" *FG1205 "Boopa-Dee Bappa-Dee" *FG1206 "Life of Brian" *FG1210 "Grimm Job" *FG1211 "Brian's a Bad Father" *FG1218 "Baby Got Black" *FG1301 "The Simpsons Guy" *FG1302 "The Book of Joe" *FG1303 "Baking Bad" *FG1312 "Stewie Is Enceinte" *FG1316 "Roasted Guy" *FG1317 "Fighting Irish" *FG1318 "Take My Wife" *FG1401 "Pilling Them Softly" *FG1405 "Peter, Chris, & Brian" *FG1409 "A Shot in the Dark" *FG1410 "Candy Quahog Marshmallow!" *FG1411 "The Peanut Butter Kid" *FG1412 "Scammed Yankees" *FG1413 "An App a Day" Category:Quahog 5 News Category:Major Characters